


inconceivable imagining them go

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	

He's small, tiny, young. 

Josh peeks out of his mound of blankets, looking across the empty room to the closed door before hiding under the blankets again. 

He's not sure why he's regressed and he doesn't really care. He's young, tiny, little. He's not sure how old he is, and he doesn't care about that either. 

Footsteps and an opening signal someone entering his room. 

“Joshie?” Tyler's little voice manages to get through the blankets. “It's lunchtime!! Jenna made mac n cheese!!”

Josh curls up tighter under the blankets. 

“...Joshie?” Josh feels Tyler begin to pull away the blankets and he whines loudly. 

“Oh.”

Josh listens to Tyler toddle away. He feels even younger now. 

“Hey.” Josh feels Jenna sit next to his blanket cocoon. “What's up, baby?”

Josh whimpers.

“Do you want milk? Maybe a bath?”

“No.” Josh mumbles. 

“If you come down and eat, you can watch extra cartoons.”

Josh loosens his body a little. “Wanna watch cartoons.”

“Can you come downstairs?”

“Noo.” 

“Okay.” 

He feels Jenna get up and begins to cry. 

“Mama please don't leave please I’m sorry!” Josh can't make himself get out from under the blankets, he can't he can't when he was big he knew it wasn't safe to leave it can't be safe now it can't be it can't be

“I'll stay, baby.” Jenna's voice is soft. Josh cries and cries, not resisting as Jenna peels back the layers of blankets and pulls him into her arms. 

Josh is small, Josh is tiny, Josh is little, Josh is too too young and everything is too too disorienting and his body is too big for the way his brain feels. 

He curls up in Jenna's arms and sobs. 

Jenna eventually shifts him, pressing a bottle to his lips. Josh immediately takes it, drinking and calming down slowly. 

When he's finished, Jenna takes it back and strokes his hair gently. “Do you wanna watch cartoons now?”

Josh nods.


End file.
